En La Oscuridad
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Una bella chica siente que esta sola y que nadie la comprende, el dia de su boda, conoce a un muchacho extremadamente guapo y con una gran personalidad, por primera vez siente que el la entiende y se siente llena interiormente, y siente que el tiene algo especial que no ve en nadie mas ( prologo)
1. Prologo

Hola! A todos jeje, como ven volví a escribir esta historia, pues ya tengo varias ideas, este capitulo ya lo había escrito pero lo volví a escribir, para serles sincera, la historia de amor oscuro no lo voy a escribir por un tiempo, pues tengo el síndrome de hoja en blanco, ósea falta de inspiración, y para los que no conocen esa historia, les invito a leerla y también mis demás historias, me gustaría mucho que mandaran reviews, ojala sea de su agrado mi historia :)

**Nota**: perdón por las faltas de acentos y palabras mal escritas

**Kaoru 15 años**

**Butch 19 años **

**En la Oscuridad**

**By **

**Vampire-Bc**

**Prologo  
**

Esta historia comienza, por las emociones personales de una chica, al parecer esta adolescente sufria por cada acto seguio de las personas, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, pero simplemente ella no podia pensar en las cosas importantes o coherentes , no le importaba nada, solamente queria estar sola, tener solo un momento de si misma, pero al parecer nadie le hacia caso, siempre la tenian que necesitar para algo "importante" pero en realidad ella se frustraba mas con cada momento presente, nunca la dejaban ser, en pocas palabras no la dejavan ser ella misma.

En este momento esta bella chica caminaba solitaria por las friolentas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, pensando como arreglaria su vida diaria, no se le ocurria nada a sierta chica,pero ciertamente le gustaba por que estaba solo ella y sus pensamientos y nadie la podria parar en ese calido momento para ella, cada paso que daba se sentia un escalofrio en su delicado cuerpo, cada movimiento que hacia se presentaba frio y secadad en la piel, pero…simplemente no le importaba. Solamente ella pedia un momento como ese, de soledad y tranquilidad, un momento que solo ella disfrutaria, un pequeño mundo donde nadie le diga que hacer y que no, donde se sienta salvaje y libre, un momento de ella misma.

Dejo que sus pies la llevaran a donde sus instinto decia, ella simplemente tranquila al lado del frio y oscuro rostro de la noche, volteo su mirada a el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, ve como el cielo estaba relajante sin ninguna preocupación, las estrellas quietas…sin ningun movimiento brusco, las nubes que apenas se notaban,hermosamente tranquilas, tras pensar esos pensamentos, la chica de ojos de jade formo una bella sonrisa en su delicado rostro que temblaba de frio, sintio una erección en su rostro que dejo de mirar el hermoso paisaje, fruncio levemente el ceño por no dejar de ver el cielo, pero…su cara estaba petrificada por el frio no podia hacer nada mas que dejarse llevar.

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente, hacia su casa, ella se enojo por no tener mas libertadad pero todo momento agradable debe terminar, ese pequeño pensamiento no le gradaba para nada a ella, sabia ella perfectamente que algun dia tendria un vida normal, una vida donde sea como ella es y no tener que fingir ser otra persona que no aparenta, sin duda a ella le sacaba coraje no poder vivir su propia vida, pero ella sabia que llegaria ese dia que tanto anhela.

Ella entra a su departamento, se notaba luego el olor que perfumaba el lugar, olia a alcohol, tosió un poco mientras que caminaba hacia la sala de su "hogar".Ve como sus hermanos la ven con desprecio en el que estaba incluido su padre, no pudo evitar suspirar con el echo de que ellos estubieran enojados con ella después del aquel accidente, que por mas que tratara de hacerles razonar de que ella no fue la causante de dicho accidente ellos cada vez mas se enojaban con ella, inmediatamente separa el contacto visual de su " familia" que tanto la hacia enojar, se dirijio a su cuarto mientras que los que estaban presentes en esta no dejaban de observar cada movimiento que ella hacia, en resumen, la veian como si ellos fueran acosadores. Pero ella sabia que **no** lo eran.

Entonces, Kaoru sentia la enorme falta que hacia su madre en la casa, sentia que sin el amor de su madre no cambiarian sus hermanos y su padre. Rapidamente fue a su cuarto, a encerarse, como siempre.

Se sentó en su cama, dispuesta a dormir, habia sido un largo dia, y descansar era lo mejor por el momento. Sentía como un zumbido entraba de golpe en el ambiente, sabia que era su celular, pero habia tenido hoy tantos problemas que le daba pereza levantarse de su cama.

Asi que decidio ignorarlo.

Pero el terco zumbido volvio a sonar.

No tubo mas remedio que levantarse y saber que era lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Camino hasta llegar a su tocador y agarrar ese pedazo de metal que al parecer, no dejaba de provocar ese sonido. Se fijo que le mandaron un mensaje.

Al leer ese mensaje sintió como tenia un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de un cacao, sentia que sus órganos internos fueran apuñalados con un gancho, y sentia una culpa del tamaño mas grande que se puedan imaginar.


	2. I

Hola! queridos lectores/as, por fin! ya actualize, estoy algo enferma de la garganta, pero aun sigo en pie jajaja, ojala el primer capitulo sea de su agrado, saludos

Nota: Perdon la falta de acentos y palabras mal escritas...Ah! y no se olviden de dejar reviews! XD

Kaoru (15 años)

Butch (19 años)

* * *

**...:En La Oscuridad :...**

**_by_ **

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

En la mañana siguiente, la bella chica de ojos esmeralda, estaba en el enorme salon de invitados. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran de grandes familias con una enorme riqueza, pero por jusgar a sus rostros, lucian algo enfadados y soberbios, los cuales la miraban como si ella no importaba.

Kaoru, no pudo imaginar mas horribles a esas personas, porque, al parecer, su negatividad y fustracion se notaba luego luego, sabiendo que ella odia la negatividad, kaoru suspiro.

Escuchaba sus conversaciones, algunas tenian que ver con: Dinero, fama, negocios, y otras eran nada mas para criticar a las personas pobres e incluso de su misma familia.

Kaoru fruncio el ceño por esa forma de ver las cosas, ¡¿A poco hay personas tan estupidas como ellas?!, la verdad no tenia ni idea si habia personas identicas a ellas. Para kaoru el hablar mal de la gente y solo hablar que es mas importante el dinero, era sumamente patetico.

Dejo la sala de invitados, para escapar de esas gentes venenosas y se fue a hacia un pequeño cuarto, este era mas comodo el ambiente a comparacion de aquella sala donde estaban esas personas. Era una muy linda cocina, las paredes bañadas de un color crema mientras veia como el comedor, en especifico la mesa, era de cristal solido y las cortinas de una muy bella costura y color rojo.

En aquel cuarto, se encontraba la sirvienta de la casa de su prometido, ella lucia un vestido negro con un pequeño mandil de color blanco, sus ojos son grises y su largo cabello castaño, se veia muy joven, mientras le sonreia tiernamente.

—Buenos dias señorita matsubara—saludo la joven, mientras kaoru sonreia.

—Buenos dias, una pregunta...¿como sabe quien soy?—pregunto kaoru con intriga

—Sabe, a todos los que trabajamos aqui, la conocemos, claro; la reconocemos por los ojos y por su tipo de sonrisa, tipica de su familia.

—Eso no sabia—Kaoru lucia algo apagada, obiamente sabia que era por aquel ambiente de esas personas soberbias.

—¿Que le pasa? ¿No se siente comoda?—pregunto la joven sirvienta, preocupada por su cambio repentino de emociones.

—Para serle sincera, no, no me siento comoda.

—¿Hize algo que le incomodara?

—No para nada, solo que, aquellas personas en el comedor es la familia de_ mi prometido.  
_

—Mmm lamentablemente si, aquellas personas son su familia.

—¡Esto es lo peor que me hubiera pasado!

—¿Por que lo dice señorita kaoru?

—¡Porque no quiero estar con esa maldita familia! es horrible como es su caracter.

—Lo se la entiendo, eh vivido con esa familia durante un año y es algo frustante estar a su lado, pero no se preocupe.

—¿Por que dices que no me preocupe?—pregunta kaoru algo triste el tener que compartir con esa tetrica familia el resto de sus dias, pues al parecer, sentiria muy feo esa sensacion.

—Tiene suficiente tiempo para conocer a personas que si le agradaran, aunque paresca que no es posible, pero en esa familia hay personas muy especiales.

—¿Y tu? ¿como lo sabes?

—Para serle sincera, nose, pero...mejor, de un pequeño paseo por la casa, tal vez halla algo que le guste—dice la sirvienta ( bueno ese termino suena muy bulgar) sonriendo tiernamente, mientras kaoru le corresponde a la sonrisa.

* * *

En el otro lado de la mansion, se encontraba un guapo muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes jade, al parecer leia un libro de terror, por la forma en como lo leia, para el parecia interezante.

Depronto sintio la precencia de dos personas en el lugar, enfrente de el. Uno era pelirrojo de cabello largo y el otro tenia cabellos dorados, el pelirrojo tenia unos ojos rojos intensos y al parecer una mirada muy seria, el rubio tenia unos ojos azules, pero estos lucian juguetones, para finalizar, ambos usaban un atuendo de acuerdo a el dia, usaban unos trajes de gala de color negro.

—Butch,¿que pasa? no has saludado a ninguno de la familia—pregunta preocupado el chico rubio de ojos celestes, que es su hermano menor.

—Es cierto Butch,¿Que pasa?—vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta, pero esta vez su hermano mayor.

—No me pasa nada, solo que, ya saben que no me agradan para nada ellos.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, y a no nosotros tambien no nos agradan, pero...tienes que ser mas social Butch, no todos los dias vas a leer, ¿o si?.

—Lo se brick, pero me siento mas comodo leyendo—dice el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, por nombre Butch, su hermano mayor, brick, solo lo miro preocupado.

—Si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto, no eh dormido toda la noche.

Cerro por unos momentos su libro, mientras le ponia un separador en una de sus hojas y lo dejaba en una mesa de cristal a su lado se paro del sofa de la estancia y camino hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Kaoru ya habia dado una vuelta por todo el jardin, y le gustaba mucho. Sintio inmensas ganas de ir a dar una vuelta otra vez a el jardin, pero no podia hacer eso todo el tiempo. Asi que decidio ir a uno de los pisos de arriba.

* * *

El chico de ojos esmeralda subia una por una las escaleras, que al parecer, parecia no tener fin alguno, pero ya estaba acostrumbrado a la monotona rutina de siempre.

Al llegar asta el segundo piso, el cual esta decorada con un bello piso, sintio como alguien se tropesaba y caia junto a el, aplastandolo, pero su peso no era mucho en realidad, asi que no le molestaba demasiado.

* * *

Kaoru sentia como las personas precentes, con elegantes trajes de gala, la miraban superior, mientras ella solo fruncia el ceño, ¡no tenian derecho a mirarla asi! ¡claro que no!, pero sabia que asi eran esas personas, y no podia hacerlas cambiar con solo mirarlos, asi que mejor siguio su camino hacia las escaleras, mientras los ignoraba, subia cada una de ellas, mientras miraba el enorme tapete rojo, que esta centrado en ellas.

Al llegar a el ultimo escalon, piso solo el borde de aquellas resbalosas escalones, e hizo que se tropesara. En vez de sentir el frio piso, sintio como una persona se tropeso junto con ella, callendo encima de esta, evitando que se hisiera algun daño.

* * *

Al parecer, se tropeso con un muchacho muy elegante, por la verguenza, ambos se sonrojaron intensamente, valla, por un momento, kaoru creia que su dia iba a empeorar, pero al parecer no, y bueno del mismo modo estaba Butch, su dia no fue del todo agradable, pero con esa caida tan intesa, haciendo que estubieran uno sobre el otro, les causo un gran (se que dije esto ya) sonrojo.


	3. II

Hola! Lectores/as, me alegro que estén muy bien, ya continúe con el segundo capitulo de En La Oscuridad, ojala y les guste y manden reviews, de esa forma pueden opinar acerca de esta historia. OwO por favor!

Antes de que les deje con el capitulo, quisiera que por review o por mensaje privado me digan que nombre esta mejor:

**Samuel**

**Bryan**

**Erick**

Es necesario su opinión! XD, por favor díganme que nombre les gusta mas y le elegido lo utilizare para algo…que después les diré XD

**Autora**: vAmPiRe-Bc

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Power Puff Girls Z no me pertenece

**Warning!: **este capitulo es: romántico, no apto para -18, algo dramático, cómico, y suspensivo.

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_BY _

_VAMPIRE-BC_

-Pe-perdón

Se escucho un pequeño perdón calido e inocente, en aquel ambiente incomodo. Aquel chico azabache, le contesto con un "lo siento", del mismo modo que se paro lentamente, ayudando a Butch a pararse.

-¿te lastime?-pregunto Kaoru burlona al ver la cara de el chico un poco adolorido, pero daba risa al ver como estaba.

-Ja,ja,ja, no, no me lastimaste-dice el riéndose de si mismo-Y...¿como te llamas?- pregunto Butch sonriendo.

-Me llamo Kaoru-dice ella correspondiéndole a la sonrisa, aquel chico se quedo pensando por unos cuantos instantes, tubo que admitir que Kaoru era realmente hermosa, por su rostro se veía inocente pero sólida y fuerte a la vez.

Era un conjunto de belleza que tenía ella, que le despertó a Butch una enorme curiosidad por conocerla aun mas.

-Y ¿tu, como te llamas?.

-Me llamo Butch- dijo el chico aun sonriendo. Kaoru lo miro fijamente, era realmente guapo, ella pensaba: esos ojos, esos ojos seductores, esa piel pálida hacia que resaltara su guapura y ese cabello negro lo hacia un hombre muy atractivo, sonrojando levemente a la chica.

-Mmm valla…nunca antes escuche ese nombre, pero me gusta-dice Kaoru. Butch le agradaba la idea que le gustara su nombre. Sentía como se alegraba igual que un cachorrito feliz al ver a su dueño, exactamente la misma felicidad tenia en ese momento, es un poco tonto alegrarse por eso, pero era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado al estar con una persona.

-A mi también me gusta tu nombre-dice Butch un poco sonrojado a el igual que ella, solo un poco, no tanto.

-Gracias-dice ella sonriente. Creando un silencio profundo e incomodo.

-Nunca antes te había visto aquí-dice Butch, quebrando ese muro de silencio, cambiando a un nuevo tema.

-Si, lo se…

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Butch?-pregunto Brick un poco desesperado.

-Acuérdate que dijo que estaba en su cuarto-dice Boomer, calmando a Brick, pero al parecer fue en vano.

-Lo llaman para algo importante, y ¡tarado no viene!

-Eso es porque no lo sabe, no seas tan exigente-dice Boomer algo serio y despreocupado.

Sabiendo el mal genio de su hermano mayor y estupidez de Butch al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿De que lo quieres?-pregunto Butch a la chica eligiendo un sabor de helado, riéndose de su carita que hacia, parecía un cachorrito OwO.

-De fresa.

Aquellos dos tercos y rudos como suelen conocerlos, estaban en una enorme tienda de helados. Butch había invitado a kaoru a un helado, entonces ella acepto. Ambos se fueron en su auto, el auto de Butch era un Porsche negro, para kaoru era como ángel caído del cielo, pero en carro.

Antes que llegaran a la tienda de helados, kaoru le había preguntado de donde había sacado ese auto, el cual el respondió que lo compro hace unos meses.

Ella estaba impresionada por lo que tenia Butch de auto, pues nunca se había subido a uno tan moderno como ese.

-Me da un helado de fresa por favor-dice Butch sonriendo con el señor, el cual este le respondió con un: Muy bien.

-Y…tu ¿vas a querer el helado?-pregunta kaoru

-Mmmm no, prefiero algo para beber-dice el amablemente, algo extraño de el, por cierto.

-Aquí esta, el helado de fresa-dice entregándosela a la chica

-Y ¿usted que va a querer?-pregunta el señor de la peletería

-Me da un agua de limón, por favor.

-Enseguida se lo traigo.

-A ti te gusta el agua de limón?-pregunta kaoru con intriga y un poco de emoción

-Si, de hecho, el agua de limón es mi favorita.

-La mía también-dice kaoru aun sin poder creérsela, a casi nadie (o al menos los que conoce) les gusta el agua de limón, prefieren de otro sabor.

-Aquí tiene-dice el señor entregándole el agua de limón, algo grande al parecer.

Butch le paga, lo de ella y lo de el, dándole un gracias de parte suya y la de Kaoru.

Kaoru, con la pequeña cuchara, se come su nieve poco a poco, mientras Butch la observaba, sonreía por que lo encontraba tierno. Si es raro, lose, pero encontraba tierno ver a una chica comiéndose su nieve, era muy tierno el momento y mas como hacia las caras cuando lo frío se le subía a la cabeza que hacían reír levemente a Butch.

-¿De que te ríes?-dice ella un poco molesta, ¿acaso se burlaba por que estaba fría la nieve?

-No de nada, es que haces una cara muy graciosa cuando se te sube lo frio a la cabeza.

-¡Hay no burles por eso!-exclama ella dándole un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, un poco fuerte, pero hizo reír mas a el chico.

-¿Y ahora por que te Ries?

-De nada-dice limpiando las lágrimas que le salieron por reír tanto.

Caminaron y siguieron caminando, sacando con temas de conversación con lo que veían, veían: pajaritos, árboles, conejos y ardillas en un enorme parque, veían enormes edificios, veían pasar perros con una correa en su cuello agarrado de su dueño, se la pasaban hablando de una infinidad de temas, unos daban risa, otros alegría, otros tristeza, y otros le sacaban uno que otro sonrojo, mas el primero y el ultimo.

Kaoru se intereso en una tienda de mascotas, alegrándose y yendo hacia el, Butch la seguía sonriendo. Veía como se alegraba la chica matsubara al ver cachorritos y unos gatitos muy tiernos. Ella amaba los animales, y bueno lo expreso hacia butch, pensando que tenían, asta por el momento, algo en común.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-¿Eh?- expreso Kaoru ligeramente, ¿a poco, le iba a comprar uno?

-Dime, cual quieres-dice Butch mirando a los pequeños cachorritos que movían la colita, alegres.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque te voy a comprar uno-dice Butch mirándola, ella pensó que no, ¿como es posible que derepente alguien que acaba de conocer le valla a comprar una mascota?

-No, gracias.

-Yo insisto, ¿Cuál quieres?-volvió a preguntar Butch sonriendo alegre, kaoru ah estado insistiendo en que no quería una mascota, pero Butch le decía que eligiera uno, al final, convenció a kaoru. Ella eligió una pequeña cachorrita Franch poodle, era muy linda, a parte tenia dos moñitos de color rosa adornando sus orejitas blancas.

La pequeña cachorrita le lamió la nariz, e hizo que kaoru y Butch sonrieran, pero mas Butch.

Cuando las personas los veían, pensaban "hay estos jóvenes enamorados", pero en realidad no lo eran, apenas se conocieron hoy, pero en cierto modo a ellos dos les alegraba estar ablando todo el tiempo.

Haci paso durante toda la mañana, y la tarde, al parecer se divirtieron bastante, pues no dejaban de reír todo el tiempo.

* * *

-Ya han pasado 8 horas…y necesitamos a el tarado de mi hermano-dice Brick frustrado-además no estaba en su cuarto-dice el otra vez parándose.

-Tranquilo, debe estar ocupado con algo, además, sabes como es, tal vez se fue a el parque o algo, lo conoces, además no te ahogues en un vaso de agua por un problema que tu puedes solucionar-dice boomer como si el fuera el hermano mayor.

* * *

Kaoru y Butch estaban de camino hacia la casa de su primo, kaoru en el transcurso del tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegaron, Butch se bajo del auto y cargo a kaoru, estilo novia y a un dormida en sus brazos, la llevo asta el segundo piso y la acostó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, la miro por unos minutos y dijo en su mente: algún día de estos, tu serás feliz conmigo, por siempre.


End file.
